We propose to continue construction of the one million volt scanning electron microscope with the aim of having a working microscope with a resolution of 5 A or better by October 1980. We hope this microscope will then become a research resource. Further development and construction will be required after that date in order to make the microscope a more complete facility to satisfy the needs of a broader community of scientists.